Pardon de n’avoir pas su
by Lied
Summary: [oneshot songfic] Après le départ de Sasuke, Sakura cherche des réponses auprès de Naruto. Mais seulement Kyubi lui répond.Avertissement de l'auteur :Spoiler jusqu'au chapitre 235. Le reste après, je m'en « balance ». Oui, j'aime pas Sasuke ! ! ! !


**Pardon de n'avoir pas su  
**_-Viens Jusqu'à moi, par Élodie Frégé & Michal Kwiatkowski -_

**o0o**

Je me suis précipitée à l'hôpital quand on m'a annoncé le retour de Naruto. J'étais persuadée que Sasuke serait avec lui.  
Quand je suis arrivée, Tsunade-sama m'a refusée l'entrée. Et Kakashi-sensei évitait mon regard.  
Sasuke n'était pas là et Naruto était gravement blessé.

Menteur ! MENTEUR ! Tu avais promis de me le ramener.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils comprennent ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent de ma peine !  
Et lui ! Ce sale gamin m'a trahi ! Comment ose-tu Naruto ! Comment oses-tu ! Tu avais... tu avais promis.

Ce soir, je vais te parler, personne ne m'en empêchera, ni Tsunade-sama qui me jette des regards mi-compatissants mi-déçus de ma réaction, que je juge normal, ni Kakashi ou Shikamaru qui tentent de m'éloigner.  
Je sers les dents et me dégage d'eux. Je m'éloigne sans me retourner. Je me sens si en colère.  
Je laisse l'hôpital derrière moi et rentre chez moi, dans ma maison de gens normaux, de famille non-ninja.  
C'est ça n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être une ninja ? Pour Sasuke ? Pour qu'on respecte la parole qu'on m'a donnée ?  
Je vaux si peu ? Je vaux tellement rien !  
Je m'effondre en pleurs dans ma chambre, martelant le tatamis de mes poings.  
Ce soir... ce soir, j'irais voir Naruto, en cachette, et il me répondra.  
Et s'il ment... je le tue. Je le tue.  
Je me pelotonne à même le sol, les yeux rougies, le corps agités de sanglots, ma main se déplace un peu et saisit le futon qui dépasse. Je le ramène contre moi et me roule en boule avec lui. Comme un réconfort. Mais rien ne me réconfortera.  
Sasuke est parti. Naruto est mourant. Et personne ne me regarde vraiment.

Naruto. Vis, crétin. Vis. Tu as une promesse à tenir.

_M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
Dans la prison de ton cœur_

Je me glisse en douceur. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus puissante des trois, mais je reste la meilleure des élèves de notre groupe. Personne ne bouge pendant que j'entre dans la chambre de Naruto, ni Kakashi qui dort, un jutsu du sommeil que j'ai placé sur lui, quand je l'ai vu somnolent devant la chambre de Naruto. Ni les soigneurs.

Je m'approche de Naruto, ma bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il est dans un piteux état, couvert de bandages et de sorts de soins. Sa respiration est si faible.  
Il a l'air presque irréel malgré le poids des draps, du lit qui l'entourent et le bercent.

- Tu m'entends Naruto ? C'est Sakura... je murmure à son oreille. Je veux savoir Naruto. Tout savoir.

C'est une technique que j'ai développée. Elle est expérimentale encore mais j'ai de grands espoirs en elle... j'espère qu'elle me sera utile dans le futur, qu'elle me permettra de devenir plus forte. Je l'ai basée sur moi et ma tendance à communiquer avec moi-même sans que personne ne le lise sur mon visage. Si je pouvais entendre les pensées de mes adversaires, voir ce qu'ils pensent, pendant un combat, comme je m'entends me traiter d'idiote ou même, m'immiscer dans les leurs pour les déconcentrer... peut-être que...

Je réfléchirais aux implications plus tard.

Je touche les points de chakra qu'il faut et les relie par de l'énergie entre lui et moi. Naruto pousse une espèce de gémissement animal. Mais il ne bouge pas.  
Je lève ma main droite au niveau de sa tête, ma gauche pile au-dessus de son cœur. Je projette mon énergie et force les barrières de la sienne.

Je sens ma tête se vider. Les lignes d'énergie, qui relient mon front au sien, vibrent soudainement dans un silence cristallin. Elles rougeoient et je vois les lignes bleues se changer en rouge lentement dans ma direction.

Je sens les souvenirs affluer...

- C'est pourquoi il est si dure de te tuer, déclare froidement Sasuke en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mais ce n'est pas moi, c'est Naruto et puis, brusquement, la douleur me pourfend et je perds le contrôle. Le rouge luminescent de chakra remonte jusqu'à mes tempes et une explosion frappe de plein fouet mes synapses.

« Tu veux connaître la vérité, enfant stupide ? Toute vérité à un prix… » me nargue une voix caverneuse dans ma tête.

Cette voix... ce n'est pas ma voix intérieure... ce n'est pas moi. Qui... ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe après, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Je ne sens plus rien. Le noir, le noir saute à mes yeux. Alors, je Le rencontre...

_Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
Et des questions intérieures_

J'ouvre les yeux devant les barreaux d'une prison. Je sens un souffle derrière ma nuque. Je veux me retourner mais quand ma tête pivote, je n'aperçois qu'une tête monstrueuse et une paire de mâchoire aiguisée avant que les dents mordent profondément la chair de mon cou et de mon épaule.

Je voudrais hurler mais la souffrance est si intense que je me contente de hoqueter. Sang.  
Sang qui coule. Si satisfaisant. Je sens comme un cœur qui bat.  
J'entends les cris. Les pleurs. La peur.

Je me noie dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien. J'écrase des maisons sous mes pattes, je me sens incroyablement puissante... et je vois des ninjas qui approchent pour me combattre.  
Et je comprends tout à coup. Je suis Kyubi. Le Démon Renard qui s'en prit à Konoha.  
Alors tout s'accélère. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais le maelström de souvenirs qui affluent en moi prend tout l'espace et je halète, mon cri oublié au fond de mes poumons.

Je vois tout. Les larmes dévalent mes joues. La « mort » de Kyubi. Le sceau posé sur le ventre de Naruto. Son enfance, solitaire, abandonnée, rejetée... Oh Kami-sama. Non... NOOOOOOOOON ! Je ne savais pas ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ! Je croyais... Je croyais que...

Je vois sa vie devant mes yeux... elle défile. Jusqu'à... Sasuke. Le combat. Sasuke monstrueux. Sasuke qui veut le tuer. Sasuke qui part sans se soucier. Sasuke... qui trahit tout pour le pouvoir, pour la vengeance.

Je sers les poings, je suis genoux au sol et mes mains martèlent à nouveau la terre sous mes pieds. Encore. La colère m'étouffe. La trahison me ronge. Le mal et la douleur m'enveloppent.

Tout n'était que mensonges. Il m'a menti tout le temps parce qu'il ne savait pas, et quand il a su, parce qu'il voulait être aimer... il m'aime... il m'aime et je me moquais de lui, et je me fâchais et j'étais cruelle... qu'ai-je fait ?  
Il n'a jamais rien demandé. Il voulait juste être aimé. Comme moi.  
Il a souffert. Tellement. Et il souriait, encore.

Menteur ! MENTEUR !

Je sanglote, hystérique. Je frissonne maintenant. Il y a toujours ce souffle contre ma joue, les dents dans ma peau. Je me sens... stupide, faible, lâche, incapable... je me sens tellement mauvaise. Aussi cruel que tous les autres, aussi couarde que le reste.  
J'aurais dû être celle qui devait partir chercher Sasuke. J'ai été qu'une égoïste, une enfant capricieuse.  
Sasuke...  
Je t'aimais... tu représentais ce que je voulais devenir. Forte, indépendante, reconnue... tu avais un nom de famille important, tu étais un ninja fort... j'avais tort.  
J'ai fait comme toutes les autres, je suis tombée pour le miroir aux alouettes. Pour un être cynique, cruel, aussi égoïste que moi, et qui ne se soucie de rien d'autre que sa stupide vengeance.  
Au point de vendre son âme. On ne devrait jamais vendre son âme !

« En es-tu sûre ? »

Oui. Enfer, oui ! Vendre son âme pour le pouvoir ou la puissance est la plus grande des lâchetés... préférer les raccourcis à la route de la vie quand tant d'autres souffrent le long et continuent d'avancer malgré tout.

« Même si tu restes toujours faible ? » Me nargue la voix.

Oui. Faible, peut-être, mais j'aurais continué à m'entraîner et je serai morte avec honneur !

« Pouah ! L'honneur... que rapporte-t-il ? »

De pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir. De se lever le matin en se disant que même si on a du sang sur les mains, on a tué dans l'honneur... PAS POUR LE GOÛT DU SANG ET DE LA PUISSANCE !

La mâchoire se referme cruellement sur mes muscles déchirés et ensanglantés. J'émets un gargouillis de douleur. Je me sens déchirée par des rasoirs plutôt que des dents.

Un nom me vient à l'esprit. Naruto. Mes larmes coulent chaudes.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je lève la main pour tenter de sécher ma vue brouillée et humide, je constate qu'elles ne sont pas faite d'eau mais de sang...

Naruto...

_Je comprends bien que tu te protèges  
De tous les maux et tous les pièges  
En taisant tes douleurs_

Mes mains se portent vers les barreaux. Je les agrippe. De l'autre côté, ce sont les ténèbres. Ici, la douleur. Où suis-je ?  
Je me pose enfin la question. Ce n'est plus l'hôpital, ce n'est même pas ma tête, je ne pense pas que l'intérieur de mon esprit puisse être aussi noir... désespéré. Vide sous le poids de la tristesse et de la solitude.

« C'est son esprit. »  
Qui es-tu ?  
« Tu n'as pas deviné ? » Se moque-t-il.  
Kyubi.  
« Bravo femelle... Sais-tu où tu es ?»  
Non.  
« Dans la prison qui me garde au fond de l'âme du gamin... là où son père m'a enfermé. Pathétique. Il a fait ça pour faire de son fils un héros et il est traité en paria. Un enfant avec tant de capacité réduit à voir toute sa puissance sucée pour me garder prisonnier... et personne ne sent souci. »  
Ce... ce n'est pas vrai.  
« Ne dis pas le contraire, tu n'es même pas là pour lui, mais pour le brun qui a donné son âme aux démons... »  
Sasuke n'a pas fait ça !  
« Si. Oh si. Tu l'as vu. Comme je l'ai vu. Comme l'a vu le môme. Et tu es stupide de continuer à vouloir ce faiblard... Sa force vient d'une influence extérieure... il n'est rien sans le cadeau d'Orochimaru ou la marque de sa famille. » Rit méchamment la créature.  
Et ce que tu es, toi, pour Naruto, c'est quoi alors ?  
« Ma survie implique sa survie ! Je pensais que si je continuais de pomper son énergie, un jour, je serais libre... mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Cette saleté de ninja a bien prévu son coup. Le jour où il meurt... Je meurs avec lui. Je refuse de crever comme un chien. Pas comme ça ! Je suis un démon. Je ne pourrais même pas me réincarner ! Pathétique. Ni transmettre ma progéniture ! Imbéciles d'humains ! Nous sommes destruction mais nous sommes indispensables à votre monde ! Nous enfermer rompt l'équilibre ! »  
Quel équilibre ! Vous détruisez !  
« Nous détruisons à cause de vous ! Vous êtes ce qui nous a rendu ainsi! »  
Que veux-tu dire ?  
« Quand vous cherchez la puissance, vous autres humains, vous vous corrompez sous le mal, puis vous nous corrompez et nous ne vivons plus que pour le sang... Nous sommes esprit de la Nature et vous nous corrompez avec vos pensées impures, vos prières égoïstes... Je n'en pouvais plus. Il n'y a que mal et ténèbres avec vous. J'étais en colère, tellement en colère... Vous en étiez la cause... »  
Nous... mais...  
« Vous êtes venus, vous vous êtes installés sur mon territoire, au début, nous vivions en harmonie, mais vous m'avez peu à peu oublié.. Moi, votre protecteur, puis vous avez commencé à m'injurier et à m'employer... ma force, ma puissance, mes dons, tout se que j'avais offert à votre communauté, ensuite vous avez cessé de me respecter et vous avez ériger vos imbéciles, forts grâce à moi, moi, comme vos chefs, pour enfin m'enchaîner au fond de la montagne... puissants dans les forces de la Nature... vous nous avez souillés ! »  
Nous ?  
« Nous sommes nombreux... un par tribu. Un par village. Et vous nous avez oubliés ou traités comme des sous-fifres quand nous sommes vos pères et vos mères, votre origine ! »  
Je... je...

Je m'arrête de parler. Que puis-je dire ? Le sang suinte le long de ma peau et de mes vêtements, collant désagréablement la matière contre mon corps. Je halète inconsciemment.  
On peut donc respirer dans un esprit ?  
Je me sens si... tellement... une boule formée au fond de ma gorge me simplifie la tâche et m'empêche de prononcer un mot. L'implication de tout, la connaissance de toutes ces choses cachées, tout cela m'oppresse la poitrine et me dispense de continuer à parler...

« Le gamin est faible. Stupide. Je le déteste. »

Je sens la boule se serrer, plus dur, plus forte.

« Mais je commence à le respecter, à l'apprécier. Sa tête, dans sa tête il est fort. Peut-être un jour, j'arrêterai de le haïr. Peut-être même l'aimerai-je. Pourquoi le condamner pour une faute de son père ? Je ne suis pas comme vous les humains... vulgaires et cruels. » Renifle, dédaigneux l'esprit-renard.

Je voudrais sortir d'ici. C'est trop. Tout ce que j'ai appris, tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui... la boule remonte et les pleurs reprennent de plus belle.

Naruto sait ?  
« Non. Il a l'âme déjà assez torturée. Et il ne peut pas encore comprendre. »  
Pourquoi m'avoir dit alors ?  
« Parce que je t'ai choisi. »

Je me rétracte de peur alors que les crocs s'écartent un peu avant de revenir se planter plus fermement. J'ai peur.

_Je connais la liste longue  
De ces barrières entre nous_

Je tremble de tous mes membres. J'essaye d'analyser, de comprendre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quoi ?  
Que veut-il ? De moi ? Que veut-il faire de moi ?  
Je secoue maintenant comme un prunier, accentuant le découpage de ma chair par ses nombreuses canines.

Pourquoi ?  
« Tu comprends les chakras... la force. Quand tu apprends, tu connais ce qu'il advient. Tu ne peux pas reproduire les techniques des autres parce que ton corps est faible et pourtant, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais exactement faire ce que tu as vu. Ton esprit est si clair, et pourtant hanté. Comme celui du gamin. Et j'ai vu comme le gamin, quand tu combats réellement, pas pour ce crétin de Sasuke, mais quand tu y crois vraiment... Avant que tu sois dans la classe de ce type, chaque fois que tu t'entraînais, tu étais... attirante. Oui, attirante. Et magnifique. Puis tu as perdu ta flamme quand tu as voulu plaire à cet imbécile. Et tu m'as désintéressée. Mais le môme. Lui, il était attaché à toi, définitivement, à ton talent, ta splendeur quand tu te battais de toute ton âme, qui se reflétait dans l'eau de tes yeux... Tu étais belle, mais incroyable bête. Et ta bêtise t'enlaidit. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois me vexer ou prendre cela pour ce que c'est, un compliment sur mes capacités. Le premier réel qu'on m'ait jamais donné depuis que je m'exerce pour devenir une ninja et pas une simple marchande de légumes ou une épouse au foyer dans un mariage arrangé...  
Je me détends, un peu malgré moi, sous la morsure.  
Mais il n'a toujours pas dit...

Pourquoi ?  
« J'ai besoin de toi auprès du petit. Je veux... je veux une progéniture. »  
QUOI !

Je pique un fard et je sens que je vais bégayer.

M... mai...ais on est...é...é... tr...trop jeun', j'ai seu...s..seuseulement 12 ans. C..c..c'est t...tr ...trop t..tôt ! Bingo. Je bégaie.  
Et pis... je refuse. Tu es un démon. Tu es mauvais. Qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? Que tu ne veux pas juste m'employer ?  
« Je veux t'employer. » Ricane Kyubi. « Je croyais que c'était clair. »

Merde. Il a raison. Et son honnêteté me gêne. Tout comme elle me rassure.

« Je ne t'aime pas mais le petit, oui. Vous allez grandir, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort à côté de lui. Quelqu'un qui l'aidera à devenir un guerrier honorable et à nous faire vivre malgré Eux. Ma survie, celle de ma race dépend de lui. Et je m'assurerai de son avenir... Mon avenir est à ce prix. »  
Mais il existe tellement d'autres filles, de clans de renom, comme Hinata ou... ou Ino. Alors pourquoi moi ?  
« Tu es pure de l'influence de mes pouvoirs volés et transmis dans ces clans justement... ton sang n'a jamais été mêlé à l'un d'eux. Je le sais. Ta famille s'est installée dans notre village avant ma colère. Vous n'avez pas été... en contact avec leur avidité de puissance... et c'est pour ça que tu veux t'élever et te forger un nom, non ? »  
Oui mais... Tu n'as pas l'impression de vouloir m'acheter mon âme.  
« Tu me fais rire petite femelle. Tu me fais rire. Et j'aime ça. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus ri. J'avais oublié l'apaisement de cette émotion. »

Je me tais, consciente que sa réponse sera décisive.

« Je ne veux pas ton âme, et je ne te propose pas de puissance immense sortie de nulle part. Je t'offre une partie de mon âme. Partagée et vivante entre vous deux. A lui la force, à toi l'expérience. Vous apprendrez uni. Vous deviendrez uni. Vous formerez un tout et vous vous apprendrez. Toujours lié l'un à l'autre. Cela rendra moins lourd la malédiction qui pèse sur lui, et sur moi. Et je vous protègerai... mais pour le reste. Cela dépendra uniquement de vous. Je ne donnerai plus jamais ma puissance. La prêter, parfois, si besoin est... mais le reste, c'est vous qui le ferez. Par l'entraînement. Par l'exercice. Par l'apprentissage. Vous serez maître de votre destin mais vous aurez mon âme à veiller et un jour... à libérer. »  
Tu parlais de progéniture ; je déglutis péniblement.  
« Oui. Car je sais qu'au bout, je mourrais inévitablement. Mais si tu enfantes, un lien de vous deux, alors je pourrais libérer un peu de moi et réincarner mon esprit. Ça ne serait plus vraiment moi, plutôt moi et un mélange de vous deux. Comme si j'avais enfanté. Je pourrais partir en paix alors. »  
Il... ce.. ce démon n'essayera pas de nous détruire ?  
« Non. »  
Comment je peux être sûre que tu ne me mens pas ?  
« Parce que je ne mens pas. »

Et il a raison. Je sais. Parce que je suis avec lui, là, dans l'esprit de Naruto, mon âme contre son âme. Je sais.  
Et alors, je me rends compte que je me voile la face depuis tout à l'heure. J'oublie mes appréhensions, éloigne mes peurs, et j'ouvre mon esprit, mes bras. Et j'embrasse son esprit alors que se volatilisent les crocs dans ma chair.  
_  
Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
On fait semblant jusqu'au bout_

Je voulais être comme tout le monde. Naruto aussi. Mais je voulais être plus que tout le monde. Me prouver au monde. Comme Naruto.  
Je sens en moi les filaments de Kyubi s'ancrer. La chaleur se love et se berce au creux de mes points de chakras, plus fortement à la base de mon cœur et de mon ventre, peut-être en prévision de cette naissance future.  
Je me rends compte que j'ai accepté d'enfanter un démon. Mais il sera mon enfant et si je l'aime, qu'importe. L'amour est la meilleure des éducations. Il apprendra le verbe « être aimé ».

Je sens presque le kitsune ricaner contre ma peau, mais en même temps, m'envelopper plus fortement de son aura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai enfin abandonné mes craintes.  
Je soupire.  
Je me rends compte qu'il est temps d'abandonner l'enfance, et je laisse derrière moi le souvenir de mon premier amour, que je chérirais, quand bien même Sasuke ne fut jamais celui que j'espérais.

Je dois grandir maintenant. Me fortifier. Apprendre à m'aimer pour ce que je suis, pas pour le regard d'autrui. Et apprendre ce qui rend Naruto si unique. Peut-être... je me dis qu'avec ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je pourrais apprendre à l'aimer aussi fort et peut-être plus que Sasuke.

Je me sens curieusement apaisée. Et ce que j'ai toujours voulu avant de rencontrer Sasuke me revient à la mémoire.

_Mais je veux une place différente  
Etre l'âme sœur et la présence  
Qui comprend tout_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux et les bras, je suis de l'autre côté des barreaux. J'aperçois Kyubi qui grogne vers moi puis s'éloigne vers les ombres pour se coucher et se rouler en boule.

« Retrouve le môme et occupe-toi bien de lui. » Me dit-il avant de s'endormir.

Il doit être fatigué lui aussi de notre pacte. J'acquiesce, tremblante d'épuisement, puis commence à me déplacer et à chercher mon chemin dans les méandres de l'esprit de Naruto.  
J'espère retrouver mon ami bientôt.

Je me rends compte qu'il me faudra garder le silence sur ce qui c'est passé, à Naruto, comme aux autres, mais je sais que Naruto ne sera plus jamais seul. Je pourrais au moins lui dire que Kyubi n'est plus son seul fardeau, mais aussi le mien.  
Je le sens peser sur mes reins et sur mon centre vital.

Je souris pour la première fois véritablement. Depuis longtemps, je ne souriais pas avec ce bonheur, toujours inquiète de ne pas décevoir Sasuke, de lui plaire, de faire ce qu'il faut, de ne pas me ridiculiser devant Kakashi-senseï ou Ino...

Tant de temps perdu pour plaire alors que j'aurais dû construire ma propre force. Mais, désormais, c'est fini. J'avancerai, fièrement, pour ce que je suis, avec ce que je suis et fidèle à ceux que j'aime.

Je continue mon voyage à la recherche de l'âme de mon alter ego.  
Et, doucement, j'entends une voix qui me guide et m'appelle.

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi_

Je retrouve Naruto, aussi pâle et translucide qu'une feuille de riz devant la lumière. Il a l'air... défait, seul, malheureux et profondément triste. Et si pleins de remords.  
Te sens-tu coupable d'avoir failli à ce que tu m'as promis ? Te sens-tu, comme je me suis senti, trahi ?

Naruto ?

Il se retourne. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. La peine déborde dans le reflet de son âme. Je me sens tout à coup si sale, si mauvaise pour ma colère, mon aigreur à son égard... On dirait un bébé, on dirait un enfant abandonné, maltraité...  
Et je me rends compte que c'est ce qu'il a toujours été.  
Et je n'avais rien vu.

Mon cœur bondit. Je tends la main vers la forme fantomatique.

Rentrons Naruto. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il hésite, alors, je vois sa main se levait puis se tendre pour m'atteindre. Il me touche. C'est comme être brûler au fer chaud. C'est regarder le soleil en face.

_Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

La lumière m'aveugle.  
Tout est si blanc.  
Et je sombre à nouveau. Sa main chaude dans la mienne.

_Je suis là dans le silence  
Quelque soit le jour et l'heure  
J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
Pour avouer ce qui t'est lourd_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ma main serre celle de Naruto qui dort paisiblement.  
Sa respiration emplit l'air régulièrement, doucement, simplement.

Je porte ma main libre jusqu'à mes yeux. Le monde est tout de même un peu flou. Quand je la retire, je constate qu'elle est mouillée.  
Je pleure ?  
Je regarde mon camarade d'école, mon ami de galère, je fixe pour la première, réellement, l'être devant moi.  
Sans fard, sans mensonge, sans moral d'autrui. Juste ce que je vois.  
Pas ce qu'on m'a dit de croire, de faire.  
Rien que lui. Et moi.

Il dort si doucement. Il faudra du temps pour qu'il sorte de son repos réparateur. Ses blessures étaient graves tout de même.  
Mais, bizarrement, je me rends compte que nous avons le temps.  
J'attendrai qu'il se réveille, qu'il me revienne. J'attendrai qu'il me parle et en attendant le jour il m'avouera son secret qui est aussi le mien, je me tairais et je le protégerais.

Je sens mon ventre brûler doucement, d'une chaleur pas trop désagréable. Mon cœur bat agréablement, lentement, reposé.  
J'attendrai que tu sois prêt à te dévoiler.

_Je veux cette place différente  
Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence  
Qui sait porter secours_

Et quand il sera temps, je serai là.  
Je serre doucement la main tout en attrapant la chaise à côté de moi pour la rapprocher et m'asseoir dessus.  
Je reste à tes côtés. Je t'attendrai.  
On a le temps de grandir, de s'apprécier, de s'aimer.  
Le temps pour se construire ensemble.

La chaleur de mon ventre me berce. Je me sens bien.  
Je ne me suis jamais envisagée comme une mère. J'ai rêvé d'être aimée, forte, célèbre, puissante, désirée... mais jamais de voir mon ventre rond.  
Je pense qui plus est que je ne voulais pas devenir une mère.  
Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'un mélange de toi et moi ne sera pas si mal.

Nous avons le temps. J'ai le temps de me faire à l'idée.

_Viens te raccrocher à moi  
Mon cœur est une terre d'asile  
Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
Vers ton amour_

Et je me sens comme enfin le point d'arrivée de quelqu'un. Comme la personne unique de quelqu'un.

Quand tu te réveilleras, je te sourirais, je te dirais que ce n'est pas grave, que tu as essayé, que Sasuke a choisi la route qu'il voulait.  
Qu'il a choisi le sang à la vie, la mort aux amis.  
Tu ne m'as pas trahie. Je le sais.  
Ce n'est pas toi mais lui.  
Qui nous a trahis tous deux. Tous nos rires, notre camaraderie, nos joies et peines n'étaient pas assez pour lui. Il a choisi.  
Et j'attendrai que tu viennes à moi, mais je t'aurais déjà donné ma rémission, mon pardon, une partie de moi.

_Fais tomber les armures  
Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs  
Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi_

Apprends-moi à t'aimer quand tu te réveilleras. Montre-moi ta force et ta foi. Ton cœur. Offre-moi tes sourires et séduis-moi.  
Je t'attends ninja, pour que tu puisses employer tes techniques sur moi. Enseigne-moi l'envie de faire battre mon cœur au son du tien.

J'attendrai que tu te réveilles et je te sourirai. Nous parlerons, nous rirons, nous pleurerons, nous nous construirons à nouveau, ensemble, à deux, sans lui, et pourtant toujours trois.

_Je partage tes blessures  
Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures_

Et puis je te parlerai de moi, de l'enfant que j'étais, différente, rejetée, d'Ino qui est venue me défendre, m'apprendre à être forte par moi-même, de ma famille, de mes rêves, de mon passé, de notre futur.  
Je te dirais ce que tu ne sais pas sur ce que je suis pour te rendre ce que je t'ai volé, ce passé qu'Il m'a raconté.  
Et si tu veux, alors, tu me raconteras ce que je sais déjà et peut-être ce que j'ignore encore.  
J'attendrai que tu te réveilles et je te sourirai.

On a le temps pour se reconnaître, on a le temps.  
Et ce temps, quand il sera là, on pourra s'aimer.  
Parce que je crois en toi  
N'en doute jamais, n'en doute pas.

_Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas_

Je t'attends. Mes mots sont prêts pour toi.  
Ils te diront « je t'aime » d'amitié, de tendresse.  
Ils te diront « je t'aimerai... »

Et mes yeux papillonnent et je sens que je m'endors tranquillement à tes côtés.  
_  
Viens jusqu'à moi  
Viens jusqu'à moi_

o0o

Mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** A y eeeeeeeeeest ! A fini ! J'ai vaincu ! J'en peux plus ! s'écroule sur son clavier, les épaules en compote  
**Sakura :** C'est quoi ça !  
**Lied, naze, relève la tête de son clavier :** Ma première song-fic Naruto et sûrement la plus longue que j'ai écrite à ce jour... l'horreur. Je n'sais pas d'où j'ai sorti tout ça mais j'ai mal aux doigts !  
**Sakura en mode Inner :** Rien à foutre ! Comment as-tu osé me mettre avec... avec l'idiot du village ! Je suis destinée à Sasuke ! J'aime Sasuke !  
**Lied, sourit, sarcastique :** Tu quoi ?  
**Sakura :** J'aime Sa...  
**Lied :** Naruto.  
**Sakura :** Non, S...  
**Lied :** Naruto.  
**Sakura :** S...  
**Lied :** Naruto. attrape Sakura et la bâillonne J'ai dit Naruto, c'est Naruto. Point barre. Je hais l'autre p'tit con ! Sasukrétin Kill ! Qu'il crève mais si t'insiste, je fais une death-fic sur l'abruti de service « je-me-la-joue-bad-boy-mister-perfection ». Moi, les Gary Sue, ça m'exaspère !  
**Sakura :** Mmffmfmfmfmfmf...  
**Lied :** Ah, et puis tu vas aller faire un ch'tit bisou à Naruto et devant Pynkia parce que c'est pour elle que je l'ai fait et que c'est cadeau et que j'adore te voir avec Naruto et si J'AI DÉCIDÉ que tu finirais AVEC NARUTO, tu finiras avec Naruto ! Capish !  
**Sakura hésite puis oscille la tête affirmativement :** Mffmm  
**Lied :** Bien. Va t'en maintenant ! Ouste ! chasse Sakura  
**Sakura part en courant.  
Kirin qui sort la tête de son jeu vidéo :** ÔÔ T'as pas été un chouilla dure là ? Je te reconnais pas...  
**Lied :** ¬.¬ ; Tu crois ? C'est juste, je suis naze, j'ai mal à la nuque et aux épaules d'avoir taper tout ça et l'autre qui râle là... enfant gâtée ! Je donnerai cent Sasukrétin pour un Naruto moi !  
**Kirin :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand c'est jeune, ça a mauvais goût... Les gamines choisissent toujours les mauvais garçons... retourne à son jeu vidéo  
**Lied :** éè ; ; ; Mais... mais c'est un mauvais garçon Kyubi !  
**Kirin dans le jeu :** Ouaip ! C'est pour ça que, nous, on l'aime !  
**Lied :** MDR. OUAAAAAIS ! Naruto x Sakura Powaaaaaaaaaa !


End file.
